kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Drive (Rider)
Kamen Rider Drive may refer to any of the following characters: Drivetelevikun.png| Shinnosuke Tomari|link=Shinnosuke Tomari Proto Drive.png| Kamen Rider Proto-Drive|link=Kamen Rider Proto-Drive Types Kamen Rider Drive's forms are called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the tire on Drive's suit for a . These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other. After turning the Shift Lever on the Drive Driver, Drive can perform one of two actions in each Type: Pumping the Shift Car placed within the Shift Brace between one and three times initiates either a special ability or an attack, while pressing the red button on the Shift Brace and pumping the Shift Car once unleashes the Type's finishing move. is, aesthetically speaking, nearly identical to Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed without the spoiler piece on his head and sporting no tire, as well as showing lots of circuitry as a sign of the incomplete state the Rider Form was. Although Proto-Drive's statistics and powers are currently unknown, he does seem to possess the ability to control the Shift Cars to do his bidding as demonstrated in the series' prologue. Appearances: Episode 0 (Special DVD), Episodes 1, 3-4 - Speed= All versions of this Type bear a tire across Drive's torso. - Default= Type Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. is Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the . Out of Drive's Types, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. Drive's special ability in this form is, as the name implies, speed. When he pumps the Shift Speed Car three times, Drive is able to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. He can also perform the attack, where Drive makes the Type Speed Tire rotate rapidly as he skids towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. Alternatively, Drive can skip the tripping portion of his attack and go immediately to its punching portion. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as the Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at the Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off the Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. Appearances: Episodes 1-5 - Flare= Type Speed Flare *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. The hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the fire-themed . In this mode, Drive is empowered with fire-enhanced abilities, with his hands and legs covered in flames for every attack. Pumping the Shift Car three times allows him to perform the attack, where Drive manifests a fiery construct of the Max Flare Tire to kick at the enemy, producing a flaming cyclone that shoots the target skyward. Stat-wise, Type Speed Flare's punching and kicking power is slightly more powerful than Type Speed. However, its jumping height decreases slightly and the maximum running speed is much slower in comparison. Appearances: Episodes 1, 5 - Spike= Type Speed Spike *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.2 t. *'Kicking power': 10.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. The hotrod-based Shift Funky Spike Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the spike strip-themed . In this mode, Drive is able to shoot spike projectiles from the Funky Spike Tire. Pumping the Shift Car three times allows him to perform the attack, where Drive makes the Funky Spike Tire rotate so rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of. Stat-wise, Type Speed Spike's punching and kicking power is more powerful than Type Speed. However, its jumping height and speed is lower and slightly slower than Type Speed Flare. Appearances: Episode 1 - Shadow= Type Speed Shadow *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. The hotrod-based Shift Midnight Shadow Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the shuriken-themed . In this mode, Drive is empowered with enhanced stealth capabilities and is able to duplicate himself. Pumping the Shift Car three times allows him to perform the attack, where Drive manifests energy constructs of the Midnight Shadow Tire to throw at enemies. Stat-wise, Type Speed Shadow's punching and kicking power retain the same force as Type Speed. However, its jumping height increases very slightly compared to Type Speed and, while still very much slower than Type Speed, it can still run faster than both Type Speed Flare and Type Speed Spike. Appearances: Episodes 1-2, 5 - Hunter= Type Speed Hunter *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.5 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.4 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. The police car-based Shift Justice Hunter Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the jail cell-themed . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage. Pumping the Shift Car three times allows him to activate a special ability where Drive throws the Justice Cage at the enemy and transforms it into a square jail cell-like cage with electrified bars that imprisons its target. Stat-wise, Type Speed Hunter can throw more powerful kicks and punches than the first three Tire Exchange modes and Type Speed. However, it has a slightly decreased jumping height compared to Type Speed, and is among the slowest of the Tire Exchange modes. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy with the Justice Cage, Drive uses projections of the Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. Appearances: Episode 2 - Vegas= Type Speed Vegas *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.4 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. The limousine-based Shift Dream Vegas Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the slot machine wheel-themed . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Drum Shields. Stat-wise, Type Speed Vegas is slightly faster than Type Speed Hunter, and can also jump higher than it as well. However, it has slightly weaker punching and kicking power. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. *'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. *'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Mixer= Type Speed Mixer *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 11.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. The cement mixer-based Shift Spin Mixer Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the cement-themed . It is currently unknown what kind special abilities Drive is granted in this mode outside of its Full Throttle finisher. Stat-wise, Type Speed Mixer has slightly weaker punching power than Type Speed Vegas, but it also has slightly stronger kicking power than the aforementioned Type. However, it has the worst jumping height and running speed among the Tire Exchange modes. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. Appearances: Episode 3 - Monster= Type Speed Monster *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. The monster truck-based Shift Massive Monster Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the car boot-themed . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Monster. Pumping the Shift Car once allows him to activate a special ability where Drive makes the Massive Monster Tire emit its tongue to lash at an enemy. Stat-wise, Type Speed Monster has a very strong attack power, throwing more powerful kicks and punches than even Type Speed Hunter. However, it has about the same jumping height as the aforementioned Type, making it among the slowest of the Tire Exchange modes. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds an enemy in place before dragging them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Cab= Type Speed Cab *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. The taxicab-based Shift Dimension Cab Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the teleportation-themed . In this mode, Drive is able to create a teleporting portal from the Dimension Cab Tire, separating a portion of his body from the rest of himself to use for multiple tasks. Stat-wise, Type Speed Cab has the same offensive power as Type Speed, while also possessing the same agility stats as Type Speed Flare. Appearances: Episode 4 }} - Wild= All versions of this Type bear a tire on Drive's right shoulder. - Default= Type Wild is Drive's dune buggy-based form. Accessed through the Shift Wild Car, this form bears the . Appearances: Episode 5 - Wrecker= Type Wild Wrecker The tow truck-based Shift Hooking Wrecker Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into , which bears the . - Doctor= Type Wild Doctor The ambulance-based Shift Mad Doctor Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into , which bears the . - Dump= Type Wild Dump The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Wild into , which bears the . }} - Technique= - Default= Type Technique is Drive's tank-based form. Accessed through the Shift Technique Car, this form bears the . }} - Deadheat= - Default= Type Deadheat is Drive's side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} - Fruit= Similar to Type Speed, all versions of this Type bear a tire across Drive's torso. - Default= Type Fruit is Drive's orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Shift Fruit Car, this form bears the , while Drive is armed with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. }} }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Drive to move normally during a Slowdown Weapons *Handle Sword - Drive's steering wheel-based weapon *Door Gun - Drive's driver-side door-based weapon *Justice Cage - Drive's jail cell-based weapon via the Justice Hunter Tire *Drum Shields - Drive's slot machine wheel-based weapons via the Dream Vegas Tire *Monster - Drive's car boot-based weapons via the Massive Monster Tire *Musou Saber - One of Drive Type Fruit's personal weapons *Daidaimaru - One of Drive Type Fruit's personal weapons Vehicles *Tridoron - Drive's Rider Machine Category:Drive Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity